


Ray of light

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Peace, Pictures, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sapeva degli inverni innevati di Miyagi, nella sua Shikama, abitata da poco più di settemila persone, tutte spente al gelo di quel febbraio che si preannunciava identico a quelli che aveva vissuto nei vent’anni precedenti, che preannunciava la solita nebbia inquietante e il solito clima che non lasciava scampo a qualsiasi progetto si potesse fare.Adesso, invece, sentiva una sorta di calore innaturale.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ray of light

**_~ Ray f light ~_ **

Aspettava il freddo.

Se lo aspettava, perché era di freddo che sapeva il cielo.

Sapeva degli inverni innevati di Miyagi, nella sua Shikama, abitata da poco più di settemila persone, tutte spente al gelo di quel febbraio che si preannunciava identico a quelli che aveva vissuto nei vent’anni precedenti, che preannunciava la solita nebbia inquietante e il solito clima che non lasciava scampo a qualsiasi progetto si potesse fare.

Adesso, invece, sentiva una sorta di calore innaturale.

_Okinawa._

Daiki era affascinato.

Era partito come preso da un istinto irrefrenabile, che l’aveva condotto come un automa verso l’aeroporto di Sendai, che gli aveva fatto prendere quell’aereo, che era andato sempre più a sud prima di atterrare.

Solo quando aveva posato il piede sull’isola, si era improvvisamente risvegliato.

Che cosa ci faceva lì?

Nella sua vita, non si era mai allontanato dalla prefettura di Miyagi. Eppure, in lui era scattato qualcosa.

Era stato durante l’ennesima lezione d’università, quando aveva visto i medesimi volti, quando aveva sentito le voci dei suoi amici, sempre con la stessa tonalità, che aveva provato quasi la sensazione di soffocare.

Durante i primi giorni aveva imputato allo stress quella condizione. Poi, non sentendola sparire né diminuire, aveva perso il controllo su se stesso.

E se ne era andato, era fuggito vigliaccamente da quel grigiore. Una breve telefonata ai suoi genitori, senza dar loro il tempo di ribattere, e si era ritrovato lì, sospeso nel nulla, con una valigia troppo piccola e un desiderio di consumare la vita troppo grande.

Pian piano, aveva cominciato a sorridere.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegare il perché di quella scelta. Il sud era costellato di città tranquille, immerse nel sole, più vicine ai suoi standard. Città più importanti, forse con più cose da fare e più esperienze da vivere. Eppure la sua scelta era caduta su quel luogo, rinomato, vivo, dove nell’aria si percepiva distintamente il suono di una popolazione che si distingueva da quella di tutto il resto del Giappone.

E, lo doveva ammettere con se stesso, in mezzo a tutta quella gente c’era qualcuno che era venuto ad incontrare, oltre ogni sua aspettativa.

Respirare, aveva un significato del tutto diverso in quel momento.

****

Si trovava ai giardini di Shikinaen _, e gli sembrava quasi di aver già visto quel luogo._

_La sua mente corse a pochi anni prima, e chiuse gli occhi._

_Rivide un volto, udì una voce, sentì la consistenza di una pelle liscia e innaturalmente fredda sotto le dita._

_Yamada Ryosuke._

_Quando l’aveva chiamato la sera prima, si era aspettato che il ragazzo non si ricordasse di lui, che gli sbattesse il telefono in faccia, che gli dicesse che aveva da fare._

_Invece, contro ogni previsione, gli aveva dato appuntamento lì, in quel luogo così diverso dai pochi altri che aveva visto, capace di dargli memoria di momenti che in realtà non aveva mai vissuto._

_“E questa cos’è?” chiese al più piccolo. Si trovavano all’ombra di un albero secolare, una sequoia, gli sembrava._

_Il più piccolo gli stava mostrando delle foto della sua città, Naha, con gli occhi stranamente lucidi._

_Daiki ne era rimasto sorpreso. Ryosuke si trovava a Sendai per i suoi studi universitari, sarebbe ripartito di lì a pochi mesi. E lui, proveniente da un paese sperduto nel nord del paese, non riusciva a comprendere fino in fondo la nostalgia per la sua città natale._

_Fino a quando, almeno, non era arrivato a vedere quella foto._

_“È il giardino di Shikinaen” rispose, finalmente sorridendo “E’ bellissimo, non è vero?” continuò, con quel tono di voce leggero, pesantemente marcato da un accento che Daiki trovava splendido._

_Aveva annuito, e aveva continuato a fissare la fotografia come se in essa ci fosse qualcosa che non riusciva del tutto a comprendere._

_Eppure, adesso che l’aveva davanti agli occhi, si rendeva conto che non c’era niente da fraintendere in quel luogo._

_Non si poteva non apprezzare la semplicità e l’eleganza della distesa d’erba, non si poteva non innamorarsi del modo in cui gli alberi costeggiavano il sentiero rubato al prato, non si poteva non rimanere immediatamente rapiti dalla distesa d’acqua che catturava ogni colore disponibile, mescolandoli in una tonalità che Arioka era certo di non aver mai visto in vita sua._

_Era un luogo perfetto, il cui unico mistero stava nella propria bellezza, immune al passare del tempo._

_Era appoggiato al uno degli alberi centrali, seduto sugli scalini che portavano alla costruzione sul limitare del lago. Osservava strabiliato l’incerto sole di dicembre e il modo in cui rendesse ancora più vividi i colori, certo del fatto che un sole del genere Shikama non l’avesse mai visto._

_Lo vide arrivare da lontano, lo vide percorrere quello spazio apparentemente infinito, come se non si dovesse avvicinare mai._

_Con la mente, ripercorse la telefonata della sera prima._

_Era in una cabina telefonica di fronte al suo albergo, si guardava intorno come a voler nascondere quello che stava facendo, vergognandosi di se stesso come mai gli era capitato durante la sua esistenza._

_“Yamada?”_

_“Sì, pronto?” la voce era esitante, eppure stranamente allegra._

_“Sono Daiki. Arioka Daiki” aveva mormorato, perdendo improvvisamente qualsiasi forma di coraggio che gli aveva imposto di chiamarlo._

_“Daiki, ciao! Che piacere sentirti!” aveva risposto lui, con tono più emozionato._

_“Sono a Naha...” cominciava a provare una sorta di ansia, domandandosi cosa l’avesse spinto in quella città, a telefonargli, a sperare ardentemente che non lo credesse solo un folle che aveva preso un aereo per recarsi in un luogo in cui non aveva apparentemente niente da fare._

_“Sul serio? Non ci posso credere! Quello di Miyagi così attaccato alla sua terra ha passato il della prefettura?” l’aveva lievemente preso in giro. Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, aveva proseguito “Ci vediamo domani? Ho qualche ora libera, non ho lezione” aveva proposto, facendo sospirare il ragazzo per il sollievo._

_“Perfetto. Dove ci incontriamo?”_

_“Ricordi quella foto che ti ho fatto vedere? Shikinaen?”_

_Daiki aveva stupidamente annuito, prima di rendersi conto che attraverso il telefono non sarebbe stato in grado di vederlo._

_“Sì, me lo ricordo. Facciamo alle nove?”_

_Erano le nove e un quarto._

_Yamada si era fatto attendere, anche se non troppo._

_Quanto bastava perché Arioka cominciasse a sprofondare in un baratro d’incertezze._

_Ragion per cui la figura del ragazzo che si avvicinava, seppur in modo orribilmente lento, lo fece sorridere come non gli capitava da tempo._

_Era ancora più... luminoso di quanto riuscisse a ricordare._

_Era come se nel suo habitat naturale fosse diverso rispetto al Ryosuke che ricordava, come se il sole di Okinawa lo facesse sembrare più bello, come se solo quello al mondo riuscisse a rendergli pienamente giustizia, diversamente dalla foschia e dalla nebbia che normalmente l’avevano accompagnato a Sendai._

“Daiki!” lo sentì gridare, mentre gli correva incontro. Lo abbracciò, con una foga che il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai aspettato, nonostante dovesse ammettere di averci sperato non poco.

“Ciao, Yamada” disse, con tono controllato. Sorrideva, felice della calorosa accoglienza.

S’incamminarono, senza alcuna fretta.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese, domanda che Daiki si era chiaramente aspettato, ma alla quale non era pronto a rispondere.

“Ho preso un aereo e... eccomi qui” rispose, banalmente. Il rossore spiccò sulle sue guancie, pallide come non mai, e Ryosuke si accigliò.

“Questo l’avevo intuito. Dubitavo che fossi arrivato a nuoto” ironizzò “Volevo solo sapere cosa ti porta così lontano da casa”.

“Stress, credo. Sono andato all’aeroporto, indeciso su dove andare. E poi... mi sei venuto in mente tu, e ho preso il primo volo per Naha” il sorriso del più piccolo stemperò il suo disagio, spingendolo a continuare a parlare “Del resto, hai visto com’è la vita a Shitama e a Sendai. Non quello che definirei emozionante.”

Ryosuke annuì, come se comprendesse le sue ragioni.

“Sono felice di vederti. Sei una delle poche persone che mi sono mancate di quel posto” ammise, fingendo di avere un brivido.

“Lo so, lo so. Siamo d’accordo sul fatto che Miyagi ha tutto da invidiare a Okinawa, d’accordo?” concesse lui, con tono divertito. Yamada si limitò a scuotere le spalle.

“Non ho detto questo. È logico che io ami Okinawa, del resto è il mio paese, ho vissuto qui da quando sono nato. È un po’ meno logica la tua fuga da casa, anche se abbiamo assodato che Shitama sia il luogo meno stimolante di tutto il Giappone.” concluse, a metà fra il serio e il divertito.

Daiki sospirò. Si voltò a guardarlo, domandandosi per la prima volta se l’idea che Shitama gli andasse stretta fosse l’unico reale motivo che l’aveva portato lì.

“Ho le mie ragioni” bofonchiò, in un moto d’improvvisa ritrosia. Il più piccolo si limitò a scuotere le spalle, e per un po’ camminarono in silenzio.

Arioka era sulle spine, ma continuava a ripetere a se stesso che era la sensazione dell’essere lontano da casa, per la prima volta.

E anche quel sole, bellissimo e poco familiare, faceva la sua parte.

****

Non era una meta prestabilita, eppure i loro passi li avevano portati lì, in quel posto di cui Daiki ricordava vagamente di aver visto qualche fotografia.

Il Tamaudun gli si stagliava davanti, come prova dello sfarzo della famiglia reale di Ryukyu, al pari di Shikinaen.

_Anche lì i raggi del sole facevano da padroni, e il ragazzo cominciava a sentirsi a disagio per tutta quella luce a cui era così abituato._

_Si sedettero su un muretto al limitare del mausoleo, e Yamada prese a fissare Daiki con un mezzo sorriso._

_“Sei strano, lo sai?” disse, improvvisamente. Il più grande cercò di assumere un’espressione quantomeno dignitosa, prima di risponderle._

_“Mai avuta la pretesa di essere normale” disse, con tono vagamente altisonante, il chiaro intento di prenderlo in giro, ma Ryosuke scosse la testa con un sorriso esasperato._

_“Che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese, per l’ennesima volta. E lui, di nuovo non rispose e si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a lasciar vagare lo sguardo verso il mausoleo e verso le persone che stavano loro intorno, ancora non di poco disorientato._

_Prese la macchina fotografica, quasi esitando. La puntò verso l’ingresso principale e scattò la foto, come un gesto solenne. Poi sospirò._

_“Sai, avevo sempre pensato che la macchina fotografica fosse una gran bella invenzione. Pensavo servisse ad aiutare la memoria quando questa comincia a sbiadire” fissò l’oggetto fra le sue mani, poi sospirò “Ma una macchina fotografica può riprodurre le cose, i luoghi, le persone. Non quello che provano né quello che trasmettono. Sono cose che non si possono riprodurre su carta, che sono affidate solamente a dei ricordi” mormorò, più a se stesso che all’altro._

_Yamada, di contro, sorrise._

_“Fotografami” gli disse, calmo e risoluto. Lui si accigliò, ma fece come gli aveva chiesto, poi lo fissò con sguardo interrogativo. Il più piccolo scosse la testa e lanciò un’occhiata alla macchina fotografica._

_“Pensi davvero che quando farai sviluppare quella foto tutto quello che vedrai sarà un volto? Che non ti ricorderai di questa giornata, di quello che sono io e di quello che hai provato?” gli posò una mano sulla spalle, con fare cospiratorio “Io penso invece che le fotografie colgano molto più di quanto riesca a fare l’occhio, e che quando le riguardi i ricordi vengano integrati con sensazioni nuove. Ci sono cose che non si dimenticano, Daiki” gli disse, per poi socchiudere gli occhi e rivolgere lo sguardo al sole._

_Arioka tacque per un po’._

_Era abbastanza pessimista, lo riconosceva._

_Si domandava se, per qualche ragione, fosse quel sole che invece conferiva tanto ottimismo a Yamada. Se sotto la sua luce, quando l’ombra della nebbia di Miyagi era ben lontana, non fosse più semplice vedere del bello intorno a sé._

_Guardò l’altro e gli sorrise, sereno._

_Era bello. Maledettamente bello, ancor di più nel suo ambiente naturale di quanto non lo fosse a Sendai, quando la sua stessa bellezza sembrava sbiadire per il suo essere completamente inadeguato a quel luogo._

_Era bello, e Daiki era lì per lui._

_Perché la sua voce, il suo respiro, la sua stessa pelle avevano fatto da richiamo, l’avevano condotto in quel luogo magico, permeato da un che di straniero che lo faceva sentire come se fosse una persona diversa._

_Non era solo Yamada, in fondo._

_Era Naha, era il giardino dello Shikinaen, era il Tamaudun._

_Era il sole, quella stella infuocata la cui luce sembrava rendere il cielo quasi accessibile._

_Sorrise al ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto, un sorriso finalmente sincero, privo dei vizi della sua voglia di trovare una ragione per ogni cosa._

_In quel sorriso, ringraziava Yamada Ryosuke per essere lì, per avergli mostrato il fascino tanto decantato di quel luogo, per avergli fatto scoprire come in realtà il mondo andasse oltre le parole e le sensazioni più scontate, per estendersi verso limiti che la sua immaginazione non avrebbe mai osato sfiorare._

_“Grazie” mormorò, cercando di includere in quella parola maledettamente insignificante tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente, tutta la sua gratitudine e quella nuova presa di coscienza di se stesso, il regalo migliore che gli fosse stato mai fatto, che si fosse mai fatto._

_Lo baciò sulle labbra, lievemente, senza nemmeno sapere il perché._

_E forse un perché nemmeno c’era, e lui per una volta non si diede pena di scoprirne la ragione._

_*****_

“Ciao, sono io”.

“Ciao straniero!”.

La voce di Yamada veniva da lontano, eppure a Daiki non era mai parsa tanto vicina.

“Ho sviluppato le foto” disse, senza perdersi in inutili convenevoli.

“E che cosa vedi?” gli domandò, curioso.

Lui sorrise, prima di rendersi conto del fatto che non poteva vederlo. Un vizio che non aveva perso, sebbene di tanto in tanto si chiedesse se in realtà Ryosuke non fosse in grado di percepire i suoi sorrisi, persino a tanta distanza.

“Tu non sei uno strizzacervelli e queste foto non sono delle macchie d’inchiostro in cui devo vedere figure immaginarie.”

Ryosuke rise, e lui si crogiolò nell’immagine del suo volto, baciato dal sole e da quella risata genuina.

“Sai cosa intendo” si limitò a ribadire.

Lui fissò la fotografia nelle sue mani.

Il profilo del Tamaudun, il sole che proiettava le sue ombre indistinte sulla pietra lucida, calda.

Il volto di Yamada era ovunque in quella foto, vivo più che mai.

“Vedo tutto” mormorò, estatico.

Vedeva davvero tutto.

E, con o senza fotografia, sapeva che avrebbe ricordato quel luogo e quel viso per sempre.

C’era un’anima in quell’immagine, e lui sapeva che era la propria.

Sorrise nuovamente, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

C’era nebbia, quel giorno. Ma lui adesso era in grado di vedere oltre il grigio, immaginando la luce del sole a Okinawa.


End file.
